kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
095. The Butler, Dismayed
The Butler, Dismayed (その執事、失望, Sono Shitsuji, Shitsubō) is Chapter 95 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Ciel Phantomhive continues to struggle with his past in his mind. His alter ego asks if Ciel wants to stay with him forever, and reminds him that no one has asked him to take revenge. His alter ego, then, inquires why Ciel seeks revenge, with the power gained by sacrificing him, "Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel imagines himself locked inside a cage, with Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive, Angelina Dalles, Joker, and Doll observing him. His alter ego states that many people were sacrificed as well, and asks if Ciel wanted him, "Ciel Phantomhive," to forgive him; Angelina asks if Ciel wanted to leave his weak self behind; Joker asks if he wanted everything to be his; Rachel asks if he wanted revenge for her and Vincent. Ciel answers no to each question. Sebastian Michaelis, then, asks why did Ciel put his soul at stake to make a contract with him. Subsequently, Ciel remembers the reason he uses Sebastian's power is simply for himself, and breaks out of his cage. Then, he runs forth toward Sebastian, maturing as he goes, and gradually Rachel, Vincent, Angelina, Joker, and Doll disintegrate. He calls Sebastian's name, regaining his senses. Ciel orders Sebastian to let him go, and snaps that he has never had such a terrible wake-up call. Sebastian tells him "good morning," and Ciel smiles before kicking Sebastian, remarking that Sebastian has really tried to eat him. Sebastian assures him that he was only "90% serious." He adds on that Tanaka told him not to take drastic measures, but in the end, he had to take action. He, then, asks Ciel why he became wildly disordered, and Ciel commands him to let the other Phantomhive servants in, as he wishes to inform them as well. Sebastian opens the door, and they all come stumbling in, as they were eavesdropping. Finnian is the first to notice that Ciel has recovered, and rushes to him out of joy. Sebastian stops him before he collides into Ciel, and Ciel thanks Finnian for taking care of him. Finnian clasps Ciel's hand and cries. Ciel, then, tells the rest of the servants to approach him. He gives his apology, much to their shock. They unanimously proclaim that Ciel does not have to be sorry, but Ciel disagrees and promises that they will never see him in such a sorry state again. He asks that they serve him again from that day on, and they declare that they would do as such. An embarrassed Ciel, then, orders them to forget how he was up until the day before, and they laugh. Ciel admits that he has, indeed, retained the memories of his debilitated condition, and says that he had feared the littlest things and completely lost his self-control. Baldroy affirms that that happens a lot in the battlefield, so it is nothing out of the ordinary. Sebastian agrees, commenting that when Ciel fell under the curse, the appearance had quite an impact, and wonders if it was also a psychological attack. Sebastian, then, hands over a letter from Queen Victoria. Ciel reads the code written on it. Sebastian explains that since it was an emergency, he made the decision himself, and had the Royal Family conduct a component analysis on the plants from the Werewolves' Forest and the "Magic Cure" used to heal Ciel. After studying the analysis, Ciel understands, with satisfaction, the true identity of the so-called curse. Sebastian adds that Sieglinde Sullivan has acted according to the werewolf's will, and is trying to complete the "Ultimate Spell." Ciel, then, realizes that there is another note left by the Queen; to Ciel's astonishment, Victoria has requested for Sieglinde to have tea with her. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *"Ciel Phantomhive" *Angelina Dalles *Joker *Doll *Vincent Phantomhive *Rachel Phantomhive *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Snake *Tanaka Navigation es:Capítulo 95 it:Capitolo 95 Category:Chapters Category:Emerald Witch Arc